broken dreams
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Syaoran finds out Sakura really loves Tomoyo.... SY pairing!


Yeah! Shadow writing CCS again! Syaoran/Yue pairing! If that annoys you, leave, but I am the only person who supports Syaoran/Yue pairing in the world of Fanfiction, so bear with me! And yes, Syaoran is Lune. Just hasn't used his power before now. ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. However, I do not think that Nelvana rightfully owns it either. Definitely Clamp and Kodashi, but Nelvana?  
  
Question: So what if Sakura realized she had feelings for Tomoyo after Syaoran left? There are hints in both the anime and manga… This is based on the manga, and partially on the GREAT FIC Moonlight Shadows.  
  
Sakura kissed Tomoyo tenderly as they watched the sunset. It had been three years since Syaoran left. After the first few months, she had realized that she loved Tomoyo. And she had been relieved to find out that Tomoyo felt the same way about her. It was so perfect. They didn't even notice the dark shadow watching from a tree. Sakura was too preoccupied to notice the familiar aura.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart clench painfully as he watched the two lovers kissing in the dusk. * Sakura… you promised me! You promised to wait! Why… * Syaoran's heart was breaking in half. * Nobody knows how much this hurts… I didn't know… she never wrote back to me… hardly even called… I doubt she would have noticed if I died… * Syaoran's mood got darker. He abruptly stood up and jumped out of the tree. "Teleport!"  
  
Syaoran was not alone in his pain. Yue stood on top of the moon shrine, silent tears running down his cheeks. * Why did I fall in love with Touya? He only loves my false form. He doesn't care about me. It's like Clow dying all over again. * The pain threatened to overwhelm him. Finally, Yue was aware of his false form clamoring again and succumbed to the transformation.  
  
The next day, Syaoran went to school. In one hand, he held the teddy bear Sakura had given him before he left. The pink teddy bear with wings…   
  
"Li-kun?" Sakura asked. "Li-kun came back." She sounded unhappy. Syaoran took note of this and handed her the bear. "Well, you are late for class. We'd better get to school, or else sensei will get mad." Syaoran took off at a run, leaving a slightly bewildered Sakura behind.  
  
Lunchtime came. Syaoran avoided Sakura as she ate with her friends. * She has Tomoyo, she doesn't need me. * he thought. * Why did you do this to me Clow? *  
  
Syaoran is surprised when he hears a faint answer. "You need to know who you really love…… Lune" Syaoran looks around surprised and feels a faint sparkle of dark energy.  
  
"Who do I really love?" Syaoran asks himself. "I thought I liked Yukito, but I was only attracted to his energy. And I thought I loved Sakura, but…" Syaoran looked confused.  
  
Syaoran decides to ask Cerebus. He transforms into Lune and flies to Sakura's house. Fortunately, nobody is home.  
  
"Hi Cerebus." Syaoran said. Kero-chan looked up from his video game. "You?! What are you doing here?!"   
  
"Calm down Cerebus. I'm not here to steal the Clow Book, if that's what you're thinking." Syaoran said. He retracted his wings and sat down on the bed. "I need you to answer truthfully. When did Sakura fall in love with Tomoyo?"  
  
"What?" Cerebus asked. He sat down from the bed and picked up a candy cane that just happened to be lying around. (Not! It's a bribe from Syaoran.) Cerebus munched for a few seconds before he answered Syaoran's question. "About three months later." He said. "At least, that's what I think. Because then she put your Teddy Bear in the closet."  
  
Suddenly, Cerebus laughed. "I never thought YOU would come to me for love advice, Lune." He said, going into hysterics. Syaoran rolled his eyes, put a few more candies on the bed, and teleported away.  
  
Syaoran was flying through the air aimlessly when he collided with something- or rather, someone. "Kyaa!" Syaoran cried as he fell. * It's over… I'm going to fall… and everything will end… * He saw a flash of silvery-white before he closed his eyes. He was about to crash into a tree when someone grabbed him. Then, Syaoran blacked out.  
  
Yue cradled Lune in his arms. He hadn't expected that Lune would be back from Hong Kong. And flying too, when he was supposed to be in school! Yue had also been flying, and he had crashed. But then Lune had fallen, instead of regaining his balance. Yue had been surprised, but had rescued him before he hit a tree.  
  
Yue looked at Lune. Then, he shook him. "Wake up, Lune." He said. Syaoran didn't stir. This worried Yue a bit, so he sent a jolt of moon energy into Syaoran. When that didn't work either, Yue went to find Cerebus.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? CAN'T I PLAY MY VIDEO GAME WITHOUT SO MANY INTERRUPTIONS?!!!" Cerebus shouted. Yue put Syaoran down on the bed and gestured. "Oh. It's you Yue." Cerebus said. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"We collided in midair and he didn't regain his balance and fell." Yue said. "He won't wake up. I've tried already." He said. "What should I do?"  
  
Cerebus scratched his head. "Let's see. Touya will come home in approximately 1/2 an hour. If we can't wake him up and get him out of here before then…" Cerebus trailed off. Yue was well aware of the tension between Syaoran and Touya. "Well, what do humans usually do in these circumstances?" he asked.  
  
In reply, Cerebus flew over to Sakura's bookshelf and took down her book of faerie tales. "Hmm, didn't Yukito see Sleeping Beauty? Maybe that will work." He said. "What?" Yue asked. (Now remember, Dark and Light attacked in that episode, so Yue wouldn't know that Syaoran and Sakura were supposed to kiss.)  
  
"Huh? You don't know?" Cerebus asked, confused. "In sleeping beauty, the prince kisses the princess! That happens in Snow White and Cinderella too!" he finished. It took a few moments for this to sink in.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO KISS HIM?!" Yue shouted. Cerebus smirked. "Yep." He said, looking positively evil. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
Now Syaoran was having a dream while this was going on. "Where am I?" he asked. "Wait. I'm on top of Tomoeda tower… huh? Isn't Sakura?" he asked. Just then, a winged shape appeared behind him. "Yue? What the?"   
  
Syaoran was completely taken aback when Yue kissed him. "Yue?" he asked. Yue looked at Syaoran, love shining in his amethyst/silver eyes. Suddenly Syaoran heard Clow's voice again. "You need to know who you really love…Lune." Syaoran looked at Yue, and suddenly, he seemed to know.  
  
"I love… Yue? Not Yukito? Not Sakura?" he asked. Just then, Yue kissed him again and he felt light, like he was going to wake up…  
  
Now Syaoran is sleep talking in the last part. Hehehe. * evil laugh *  
  
Yue was about to leave when he heard Syaoran talk. "I love…Yue?"   
  
"What?!" Yue asked, turning around so fast his wings swept one of Sakura's lamps off her table. Even Cerebus was VERY surprised. "Wow…." Cerebus said.  
  
Yue, deciding that Syaoran must be dreaming, but feeling a bit better, decided to go ahead with the plan. Sighing, he bent down and kissed Syaoran's sleeping form. * He's just sleeping anyways. If he wakes up I can always say Cerebus did it. *  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes to see Yue standing over him. "Yue…" he breathed, before jumping up and hugging the moon guardian fiercely. Yue was surprised, but accepted the hug. A few minutes later, Cerebus cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Eh, Hehehe." Syaoran said. Then, he and Yue vanished.  
  
Cerebus *sigh*  
  
And they lived happily ever after. Short, very short, story! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
